The Day You Slipped Away
by KennyIsOrange
Summary: "Nobody knew how it happened. One day he was there and then he just...wasn't." Character death.


**A/N: I don't even know, I don't even read character death fics. This just popped into my head one day and here it is.**

**Sorry about the lack of updates, it's due to lack of inspiration.**

**Title is from The Day You Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. If you want to cry extra hard, listen to it before/after/while reading.**

* * *

><p>Nobody knew how it happened.<p>

One day he was there and then he just…wasn't.

They'd graduated from high school only 3 years before. Kurt and Blaine had moved to New York and lived next door to Rachel and Finn in a rather large apartment complex. Kurt went on to college for fashion, Rachel had finally gotten on Broadway playing Maureen in RENT, Finn was on a football scholarship, and Blaine was auditioning everywhere he could to get a record deal.

They had their future all planned out. They'd get married, get a cat, have two kids. They even had names picked out.

But none of that mattered now.

Because he was gone.

He'd been driving home from one of his late night courses and was in a hurry because he and Blaine had plans. He couldn't have seen the drunken guy that ran that light. He couldn't have seen him crash into the side of Kurt's car. The driver's side.

He was rushed to the hospital where Blaine was called. Blaine finally arrived but he'd already passed. The nurse who'd seen him last said that his last word was "Blaine."

A week had passed since then.

Only Kurt's immediate family had been called, because the rest of them weren't so…accepting. All of New Directions had been called and the Warblers.

Mercedes was in a deep denial. She refused to believe Kurt was gone and hadn't gotten out of bed since. She didn't plan on attending the funeral.

As Kurt would have wished, they held the funeral in his old house with a funeral host instead of a priest.

Blaine had graciously donated a few pictures to put up of him. He sat with Carole and Burt, who were both sobbing, and Finn, who had this blank stare on his face, and Rachel, who was oddly affected as much as Burt and Carole. Next to Blaine sat Dave, who had improved over his senior year and made friends with him and Kurt. He'd come out in college and had gotten a boyfriend recently who sat next to him. Karofsky seemed to hold back tears as he reached for his boyfriend's, Chris, hand.

Behind them sat Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. Quinn was crying silently, she'd always liked Kurt. Not that she showed it. But she liked his fabulousness and his ability to act holier-than-thou without seeming like a bitch. Quinn was currently a successful model, and a role model for teenaged girls. She constantly spoke about how low her self-esteem was before her surgery, and how she now encouraged girls to embrace themselves for who they were because they were perfect without silicone or Botox. Next to her Santana was sobbing and being comforted by Brittany. After high school she and Brittany, who'd finally broken up with Artie and helped him find someone else, had moved in together. Santana was studying to be a teacher and Brittany was trying to become a dancer. They officially announced their relationship a few months ago. Brittany looked confused; she didn't know why everyone was so upset. She comforted Santana anyway, when she calmed down, she'd ask her.

In the next row of seats sat Lauren, Noah, Sam, and Artie. Lauren and Noah were still going strong. Noah had become a male stripper called Fuckerman. Lauren lived a life of luxury as Noah earned all their money. Noah looked oddly upset about Kurt and Lauren was comforting him, holding back some tears of her own. Sam had gotten into a modeling college and currently lived in Paris with Mercedes. He and she were staying with Noah and Lauren for the funeral. He'd tried with all his might but he couldn't get Mercedes to come, so he sat alone, slightly leaning on Artie and attempting to hold back his tears. Artie had met a girl through Brittany who was cute and nerdy like him. She loved when he rapped and told corny jokes. He and she had moved out of Lima to the next state, Indiana, and he was currently studying to find a cure for paralysis, while she had plans to be an authoress for children. She couldn't make the funeral because she had an important family thing, so Artie allowed Sam to lean on him as he comforted him. He felt bad because he was one of the only people that wasn't crying. But he barely knew Kurt. He knew that everyone loved the boy and that he helped a lot of people, but Kurt had never really personally helped him.

In front of them sat Tina, Mike, and the few Warblers that could make it; Wes, David, Thad, Jeff, and Nick. The rest of them had all pursued careers and honestly barely knew Kurt. Tina was crying silently into Mike's shoulder. They had stayed together all this time and had their record of longest running couple in New Directions. They had moved out of Lima to New York where Tina was attempting to begin a singing career and Mike was training to be a music video choreographer. Mike ran his finger through Tina's oddly not dyed hair and let a few stray tears fall from his eyes. He'd always liked Kurt, he was a cool dude.

Finally, in front of them sat Will, Emma, and, surprisingly, Sue. Will and Emma had finally gotten together and the glee club was currently working on their Regionals set list but Will had to take a break to mourn a bit. He regretted not giving Kurt more solos, he definitely deserved them. Emma was crying slightly. She knew Kurt had helped Santana and Karofsky through some tough times that she'd never have been able to do. Sue was still working at McKinley as well and her Cheerios were just as immaculate. Kurt's death hit her particularly hard, especially after Jean four years before. When she'd heard she felt that same emotion she's felt after Jean's death. Kurt was such a giving person, and all he got was trashed on. He was so nice and she was so awful. Why was she still alive after all this time? She hated to admit it, but Will helped her through her emotions once again. She'd come to like the man, though she didn't tell him that.

The funeral host sighed rather exasperatedly, must to most of the room's chagrin, and moved behind the pedestal and began talking monotonously.

"Kurt Hummel was a very caring and compassionate man. His death was a huge tragedy to everyone who knew him personally. Here to share some memories is his…" he furrowed his eyebrows and looked closer at the card he was reading off of. He coughed awkwardly and read, "Best friend, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine looked around curiously. Best friend? He shook it off and walked up to the pedestal. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. Looking out at the audience he began to speak.

"Kurt Hummel, was the most compassionate person I'd ever met. I loved, no, I _love_ him with all my heart." He held back the tears that were forming. "I miss him so much already. I miss falling asleep with him in my arms or even vice versa sometimes. I miss the feel of his lips on mine. I miss how he had this distinct smell. Like coffee and his fruity shampoo and a little bit of my cologne." He chuckled a bit at the last part, the audience let out a collective watery chuckle as well. "I miss how he always liked to help everyone. Like, this one time we were driving down the road and he say this dog. He shrieked so loudly that I slammed on the break. Then he got out a he picked up the dog and it didn't have a tag. So he got back in and demanded that we take it to the pound." Blaine smiled weakly at the memory. "Then everyday we'd go back and check on it and one day, they told us he had been adopted. Kurt was so happy." Blaine's voice cracked as tears began to flow. "Sometimes, when my mom forces me to go out with her, I think I see him. And my heart sinks when I remember that it can't be. But I still can't help but check." He wiped his face roughly and struggled to finish. "I feel like a part of me is missing. Sometimes I want to end it all and go be with him, but I know I'll never do it. Because once I got there he'd be pissed at me." He chuckled lightly again. "I will forever love Kurt Hummel, no matter who I may meet. He will always be my one true love." He nodded and went to sit down. There was a light applause for him and the host got up to introduce the next speaker.

"Next we have Mr. Hummel's father Burt Hummel."

Burt wiped his eyes furiously, attempting to stop his tears. Carole patted his arm and he moved to stand behind the pedestal.

"W-when Kurt was only s-s-seven. H-his mother died." Burt's tears were taking over his speech and he was stuttering horribly. "I-it h-hurts to thi- to think-" Burt stopped completely and dropped to his hands and knees and began sobbing loudly. Finn and Carole ran over to soothe him.

"I'm gonna kill the guy that did this. KILL HIM!" Burt yelled angrily. Carole helped him up and helped him back to his seat, gesturing for Finn to read his speech.

Finn started out awkwardly, "It hurts to think that I've lost my whole family. I love Carole and Finn, but Kurt was my own flesh and blood." Finn's confidence restored and he read the speech a bit more proudly at the mention of his name. "And Elizabeth was the love of my life. I feel like all my contact with the world has been shut off. Like my only family now is by law. I'll never see my son marry a wonderful man, preferably Blaine, who I was already getting accustomed to calling my son." Blaine sent a grateful smile towards Burt. "I'll never see my son raise a family with his husband. And he was so young. I'll never see Kurt's name in Voyage or whatever that magazine was." The audience let out a small chuckle. "I'll never see a model walking down a runway with something he made on. I'll never get to retire and mooch off his endless mounds of cash shamelessly. There are so many things I'll never get to experience. So many things he hasn't gotten to experience. Nobody deserves to die that young. If they ever catch that damn driver, I'd like to give him a piece of my mind." Finn finished and went to sit back down next to Burt. He placed a hand on Burt's shaking back.

The host got up once more and introduced Santana and Dave, who were going up at the same time.

Santana wiped her face delicately, trying not to smear her makeup. Dave began to speak first.

"Uh, hi. My name is David Karofsky. I was…awful to Kurt. I was afraid of being who I truly was and I was jealous that he could be so effortlessly. I pretty much tortured him daily. I don't deserve any of the forgiveness he gave me. It's because of him I had the courage to come out and find my boyfriend Chris." He smiled in Chris' direction and the boy returned it. "Kurt was and is one of the greatest people I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

He moved to the side and allowed Santana to speak.

"I had a similar problem to Dave here. I was in love and I didn't even know. When I found out, I was too afraid to come out and tell everyone. Especially because she didn't love me back. But then she did, and I lost my chance, because I was too afraid. Kurt came up to me and he yelled at me. He told me I already didn't deserve love because I was just a bitch and I shouldn't have given up on it just because I was afraid. And he was right. I am a bitch. The only thing that made me slightly less bitchy was my love, Brittany." She winked at the girl in the audience, who jumped at the sound of her name. "So I got the courage to come out and she came right with me. We endured the bullying together and now look at us. We're planning to get married and we both have successful jobs. And where are those asshole jocks? Cleaning our septic tanks." The crowd chuckled silently and Santana blew a kiss and sat down, Dave following her.

The host sighed impatiently and got up to announce Rachel. Burt glared at him for a moment before turning to listen to Rachel.

"I-I wasn't always Kurt's best friend. We constantly fought and he insulted me daily. But the only reason we really did that was because; he was far, _far_ more talented than I was."

There was a small collected gasp throughout the room. Rachel giggled a bit and continued.

"I'd never admit it to him. He definitely deserved a compliment like that though, I know I'm awesome." The room chuckled, "I just wish I could have told him how talented I thought he was before he…you know…" she trailed off awkwardly and bit her lip, holding back tears. She went to sit down again and Finn rubbed her back comfortingly.

A few more people came up and shared some memories of Kurt from high school. Noah told about how he went from bullying Kurt to being one of his close guy friends within a few years. Sam told about how Kurt once helped him with his image issues and inspired him to become the model he was. Tina told about how Kurt helped her step out of her box and demand the solos in glee club that she knew she deserved. Once she began singing, Will had her keep singing and she became one of the frequent stars in New Directions. Mike told about how Kurt had helped him out of his box too, and helped him be more outgoing. Mike was soon one of the most popular boys in school. Every girl wanted him, but he wanted only Tina. Quinn told how she always liked acting like she was better than everyone, but Kurt was the only person she'd admit was better than her by a longshot. Lauren shared how Kurt always managed to convince her that she didn't need to change herself, because despite her confident mask, she was really insecure. The Warblers shared how Kurt had helped them become less uptight about everything. And Emma spoke briefly on how she was so jealous that Kurt seemed to help everyone so much more than she'd ever been able to.

The host sighed impatiently for what seemed to be the thousandth time as he got up to announce the next speaker. Burt had had enough of the host and stood up to speak.

"What is your problem?"

The host looked affronted and confused, he didn't respond. So Burt ran up to him, despite Carole's protests, and asked him again.

The host tried to think of a decent response, but Burt already knew.

"Look," Burt began, glaring menacingly at the terrified host, "if you got a problem with my son and his sexuality, tell me or just get out, because I don't want you here."

The host looked around frantically before grabbing his coat and running out of the room.

Burt growled a bit and went to sit back down. Rachel wiped her wet face and took the host's spot.

"Uh, sorry for that." She looked down at the host's cards and saw Mercedes was next to speak, "I-is Mercedes here?"

Sam stood up, the audience turned to look at him, "Uh she's sort of like, in denial?"

Rachel tilted her head curiously and Sam answered her with a shrug, "She refused to co-"

Suddenly the door burst open. In stepped Mercedes, dressed in a terrifying combination of bright green sweatpants and an orange sweatshirt. Her hair askew and dark bags under her eyes. Sam ran to her and hugged her tightly. She barely returned the hug before walking slowly up to the stage to be greeted with a hug from Rachel. She actually hugged Rachel back, as tight as Sam had hugged her. Sam didn't understand her lost like Rachel did. They were Kurt's best friends.

Rachel smiled sweetly and broke their hug, announcing Mercedes.

"Here is Kurt's _best _friend, Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes took the microphone delicately, and spoke with a rough voice, as if she hadn't talked in weeks, and well, she hadn't.

"Hi everybody." She almost whispered, "I was at home a few minutes ago, wallowing in my sadness. Kurt meant so much to me," he voice almost cracked but she went on, "He was one of the most important men in my life, surpassed by maybe my dad and my boy Sam." She smiled sweetly at Sam in the audience. "The past week, I've been laying in bed. And today, I just refused to get up. I knew this was an open casket funeral and I wouldn't admit my boy was d-dead let alone _see_ him like that." She wiped her eyes delicately, they were sore from all her crying recently, "But then, when I was asleep, he c-came to me. I-in my dream. He didn't say anything, he just smiled at me. A-and when I woke up I knew. I knew he'd be so m-mad that I was just laying there in bed, wasting my life. So I got up, and I came here."

She walked over to where Kurt lay in his casket. Paler than ever before, hair coiffed to perfection and dressed as immaculately as ever. A slight smile lingered on his face; he didn't even see the car coming. He'd been in his car happily, singing to showtunes and thinking about how his life _did_ get better. Like they had all said in those videos he'd watched countless times.

Kurt Hummel had lived his life happily. He'd helped his friends and millions of other people. He'd fell in love and completed a boy's life. He'd made a name for himself.

Kurt Hummel had died a happy man.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review it means the world to me. And please tell me any criticisms you have. This is one of the few things I could be potentially good at and if I want to make a career out of this or something, I need positive and negative feedback. Tell me if you hated it.<strong>


End file.
